Violet Moonlight
by SydneyTheHybrid23
Summary: Ren Maaka has almost always hated humans. But the reason behind his hatred has always remained unsolved. To this day, he only ever uses them for food(and occasionally sex). Until one day he encounters a certain someone who will not only change his life, but his entire family's! *Rated M for: Language, Violence, and Lemons(mainly in later chapters, plus it's Ren for crying out loud)
1. Violet Encounter

**UPDATE: Hello ****my fellow readers!**

**I just wanted to warn you about the slow start of this story and it's progression.**

**BUT I promise that after just about the first 4 or 5 chapters you'll begin to notice how the story line will become far more dramatic and plot twisty(might not be an actual word) as you continue.**

**So I ask that you please bear with me and just give it a chance.**

**Soon you'll all definitely(at least I hope) enjoy this fellow Karin fiction as it moves along.**

**Thanks a lot and enjoy!**

* * *

The Moon.

A round piece of space rock that illuminates the clear night sky.

An average person would say that the luminescent globe were beautiful. Or maybe even say that it were romantic?

Some believe it to be just a spectacle; a beacon they could observe to somehow make one feel better about themselves in times of distress. Something they could rely on when all else failed.

To a normal human; this is what the moon represents...

But to a different species it may mean something else on an completely different level plane.

Perhaps courage? Or maybe even confidence?

But petty emotions such as these are completely meaningless...

Especially if you are a Vampire.

Yes.

A vampire.

A creature of the night who hunts the humans that dare to stare at the moon.

Anyone who is mortal, may fall prey to the most deadly of predators.

A vampire.

And on this particular night, the moonlight was especially powerful, which in turn gave the menacing beasts a boost in their pursuit of what they craved above all else.

Blood.

In order to survive, this was what was required for them to live. Without it, they would be nothing more than dust and bones.

While most of their species normally kept a low profile to avoid conflict and problems with the very humans they fed on; others were not so secretive about their affairs. Or if they were, then they made sure that their prey would forget about anything that they "might" have seen.

Most of these strange creatures possessed such mysterious and incredible power.

With many different types of methods of capturing mortals, there were none quite as odd as the strategies used by a singular one.

Ren Maaka.

A powerful, yet young man who possessed light shoulder length silver hair and alluring golden wolf-like eyes that matched the glow of the moon's rays; which only shone brighter with it's assistance.

Handsome; and charismatic of the highest order, the man of only 21 years of age walked arm in arm with an unknown woman, who currently continued to babble on and on about how fantastic her new lover was.

With the looks of a model...

No.

With looks surpassing even that, the girl holding his arm had been awestruck that she had actually managed to snag a man with such beauty, looked down at her with a charming smile.

If one had managed to look at the man long enough, then perhaps maybe they could see the false actions behind that smile of his.

Unfortunately for the girl, she was far too distracted with his looks and smooth planned out sweet nothings to notice anything out of the ordinary.

If only she had realized...that he was using her.

After all...

He was a vampire...

And for the most part, a simple guy.

He only had 3 basic codes...and to maintain his current care free lifestyle; he would make certain that he keep them.

#3. He(with a passion) _HATED_ humans.

That...he was sure of.

After all they were nothing more but the tools that he needed to supply him with the second most important thing on his list.

#2. He loved drinking blood.

A small grin appeared on his face.

Nothing felt better than when he sank his teeth into the neck of a beautiful woman.

Especially during sex.

Biting a woman when at her sexual peak was null of being the most exhilarating rush that he had ever experienced.

But opposed to women, he hated men even more; never really caring for them, not to mention he positively refused to bite one. Nothing disgusted him more; for reasons that were quite frankly unknown. Although that may just bring up a new subject.

For every vampire... There came a certain preference; or rather known by their kind as an "affinity", that they sought after in a human.

In his case, he preferred the affinity of "stress."

The taste of stress called out to him like a moth to a flame.

And whenever he encountered a woman with an high amount of it flowing through her veins; his entire body reacted by itself. Sometimes he would be unable to control himself, but unfortunately nowadays the women in the large city were beginning to focus more on partying with their friends and family and relieving their stress rather than building it.

But away from that for now.

The last but most important code that the young vampire intended to keep.

#1. He would never ever, under ANY circumstances...

Fall in love.

Especially with a worthless mortal.

Ren couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that last one.

"Ren? What's so funny?" The girl who had her arm wrapped around his own squeezed it tighter.

He averted his eyes down to her face, where she eagerly stared into them waiting for an answer.

With a sly but charming smile he waved it off. "Nothing at all my darling Teru. I was just admiring how cute you were." He replied cooly.

Now it was time for Teru to swoon again. The slight sultriness embedded in his deep voice rattled her to her very core. Never before had a man sounded quite so sexy. In fact she almost had a mini heart attack from the mere resonate of it.

Ren noticed her reaction and internally smirked to himself. He had her right where he wanted her, as per usual.

In fact he had already slept with, and gotten what he wanted from her.

The sex was pretty adequate, and her stress was high enough to almost satisfy him...

_Almost_.

It was quite a bummer to have so little women with high stress levels at this time. And he had hoped that tonight he would have finally found a girl to completely satisfy him.

But there were still plenty of fish in the sea. And he needed to go catch them.

So he worked his magic and managed to persuade the clingy woman to allow him escape.

"Darling I apologize, but I'm afraid I have to take my leave. You see my family is waiting for me, and I promised them that I would spend as much time with them as possible." He lied flawlessly. The girl in turn began to slightly whine in dissatisfaction and gripped his arm a little tighter.

She certainly was persistent.

Looks like he'd have to turn up the heat... Just a little bit of course.

Without hesitation he leaned down and firmly pressed his lips against Teru's.

As soon as they collided, the girl's arms went limp on contact. It was as if her entire body was immobilized. With a small curl of his lips Ren could see where he had bitten the local part time waitress. Two small indents were embedded directly on the right side of her neck.

They were barely visible now, since he had managed to make it look like two small faint scars that she may have achieved on the job.

And with that; his job was done.

The girl lay fainted in his arms. The look of pure bliss written all over her face from what he egotistically assumed was the best kiss she had received in her entire pathetic lifetime.

He hurriedly carried her back to her small apartment. And it went smoothly considering she had so foolishly given him a key, not that he would ever use it again anytime soon.

With a brief thump, Ren dropped her sleeping form onto her bed and took his leave. But he made sure to remain quiet just in case she was a light sleeper.

His skin came back into contact with the cool night air as he stepped outside.

He was relieved that he was done with that girl(who's name was already forgotten) and ready to look for another easy prey. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated inside of his pocket.

Quickly taking it out and flipping it open he grinned deviously when he realized that it was another one of his old girlfriends who also wanted to see him.

Right now.

And from the looks of it; she was very keen on reuniting with him as soon as possible.

"_Reeeen! You never called me back last month! I can't wait any longer. I need to have you again! Pleeease?!_

_-Suzuki._"

Her desperation revealed it all. If she was like this, then her stress levels must have been at it's peak for a while now. And a little more sex wouldn't be too shabby either.

Without a second thought his fingers swiftly pressed a few buttons sealing the girl's "fate."

"Of course sweet Suzuki. I'm on my way.

-Ren."

Then he clamped his phone shut and began making way towards the poor girl's direction.

Now that Ren managed to snag another meal, he felt a bit happier.

He couldn't ask for a better life. But even though he found the prospect of feeding off human women entertaining, the women themselves were a major pain in the ass.

In fact all humans were positively detestable.

Their bodies and lives were all so fragile and unbearably imperfect. Whenever he was with a woman, he had to use extra care not to use too much of his strength, otherwise he could accidentally break them in half.

Or whenever he erased a person's memory. If he used too much of his power he might wipe their entire mind clean.

They were weak creatures. And they lived only to be the prey of vampires such as himself. Superior beings like him deserved to be at the top of the food chain. And he would be damned(well more than he already was) if anything were to change that...

While lost in his thoughts, Ren abruptly felt something bump into him and then fall to the ground with a thud. Followed by the sound of several papers flying all over around him.

"Ouch." A small voice grumbled.

"Hm? What the?" He blinked confused, and then looked down to figure out the cause of all the noise.

A strong breeze picked up and blew past him; and for a moment all the young vampire could see was something...unusual.

The color violet.

A relatively youthful looking girl stood in front of him.

The top of her head came up to about the middle of his chest, maybe a little higher. She wore dark brown square glasses that resembled a slight leopard pattern. With a perfectly chiseled heart/square shaped face and slightly tan skin, she may have possessed a miniscule amount of foreign blood. Her cheeks looked naturally flushed and full of color. With pursed, full dark pink lips. And hidden behind those glasses of hers, were bright hazel eyes.

Normally he didn't care for women that looked intelligent such as she did. Mostly because they were too much of a pain to seduce; since they always asked questions and demanded the answers to his motives.

But something felt different about this girl and her entire aura.

Squinting his eyes and taking a closer look revealed that she must have been in college. Maybe a freshman or a sophomore.

Her outfit consisted of a black and white knee length pleated skirt, a pure white long sleeved collar shirt with a black tie neatly wound around her neck, under the knee white socks, and sharp black shoes.

(A private school?) He'd finally decide on.

She certainly was modest wasn't she? The only really visible skin he could spot were her hands, neck and face.

An evil smile began to pull at the corner of his lips.

Reserved women were after all, very fun to toy with. And very, very, _very_ fun to unwrap.

Out of all types of girls, docile and innocent were his favorite pastime.

She was also... Different than what he was used to picking up; a natural beauty. One who didn't require a lot of or any amount of make up at all to be stunningly gorgeous like most girls strive to achieve.

But what really caught his eye...was her hair color.

A stygian midnight violet.

One that appeared to be almost completely pitch-black if it weren't for the moon's luminescent light shining down on it.

She had it styled into a long and high, semi-messy ponytail that reached just above the middle of her back. Her bangs fell perfectly uneven upon her face. With them being relatively shorter near her eyes but longer next to her cheeks. If it were better assembled then for the most part it would probably be straight with a brief waviness here and there. Regardless, Ren hadn't seen anything like it.

It was utterly breathtaking.

And to top it all off...

Her stress level was rising at an incredibly vast pace.

She rubbed her head in pain from the sudden impact.

After taking a moment to realize what had just happened, the mysterious girl voiced her apologies as calmly as she could.

"Ah? I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She started as she leaned down and began to gather her scattered papers and fallen jacket.

Ren's smile grew bigger.

Maybe he could play along for a bit. Then work his magic later and perhaps have a little extra fun?

He was in no rush to get back to wannabe Suzuki anyway; who in comparison to this girl had little-to-zero stress in her system. Not to mention also losing miserably in the looks department.

And if she resisted...? Then he could always just suck her blood and erase the events of it from her memory.

With the plan created inside of his head set, the sly vampire put on his best innocent expression and bent down to help the girl retrieve her things.

"It's not a problem at all Miss. I should be the one apologizing." He said breezily.

The girl glanced up at him for a moment before returning her gaze back to the papers and shook her head.

"No. I was the one who wasn't paying attention. If I had looked at where I was walking then I could have avoided, well, all of this." She retorted.

Taking the blame even though he tried to take it for her? How odd.

But utterly adorable nonetheless.

He could just eat her up(in more ways than one). Which pushed him to delve further.

"Are you a university student?" He questioned, obviously expecting a "Yes."

"Actually, no I'm not."

Ren's eyebrow perked up. Well that was unexpected. Just how old was this girl exactly?

She seemed to catch his slightly confused expression even without looking up at his face.

"I'm a light novelist... I also draw manga as a side job. I did go to college, but only for about a year and I obtained a certificate in digital media." She explained further.

His brows furrowed for a moment until he decided to get the rest of the formalities out of the way as quickly as possible. Things would go by faster if he could just get her name. Then suddenly he thought of an idea.

"A light novelist you say? Would I happen to know your name?" He asked.

Once again she didn't look up to meet his gaze, even though he was eyeing her intently.

She seemed to first take a moment to finish collecting her materials before Ren handed her the papers that he picked up himself, and then she shuffled them around to make them look at least a bit more presentable. And since he was becoming impatient just watching her regain composure, he decided to take the moment to observe her body's features further.

Although she covered her skin up rather well, his eyes still managed to get a pretty decent reading of what lay beneath all of that clothing.

From what he could tell; her breasts were smaller in size compared to his younger sister Karen(whom he considered to be a failure to the vampire name and as a person all around. But deep down he may actually really care about her) and his late mother Callera(who both for some reason had the biggest tits that Ren had ever seen), but noticeably larger than most of the other girls that he came across.

And they were certainly large enough for Ren to grab a nice handful of.

Speaking of a handful... His golden eyes drifted downwards to that skirt of hers.

She was slender all right, but that didn't take away from the perfect round shape of her ass. Unfortunately he couldn't tell exactly how it would look like. But then again he was about to fix that in just a few moments, if she would tell him her damn name already.

With a short nod of approval, the girl stood up and dusted her outfit off before finally returning his gaze. She pushed up her glasses before smiling softly.

"I'm only just starting out as a writer but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you my name. It's Sumire Tasogarē." She said.

Tasogarē? What a weird name.

"That's an interesting name." He replied squinting.

Sumire nodded.

"Yeah I know it's a bit different. My father gave me that name. He had this whole obsession with the moon. But personally I like the name. It sort of makes sense considering the color of my hair and my shared love for that big rock." She added.

All of this talking was beginning to make Ren's head ache.

"So can I ask for your name too?" She asked.

And just like that, the vampire regained his confidence and replied almost immediately.

"Well for a pretty girl such as yourself I'll tell you anything you want." He practically purred.

Sumire jumped a bit at the word "pretty." Then a light blush crept across her cheeks; which hadn't gone unnoticed by Ren.

Now he was getting somewhere.

Bending down to her eye level, the taller man whispered his name in a seductive tone.

"It's Ren Maaka...~"

Shuddering as his breath ghosted across her neck, the grip around the papers she held tightened against her chest. Her cheeks turning a darker shade as the cocky Ren pulled away to admire his work.

"And I would love to get to know you better..." He added breathlessly.

Sumire let out a small gasp as her body stiffened. She averted her gaze to the side and smiled nervously.

"I-Is that so?" She stuttered scratching her cheek.

After noticing how she shuffled her feet in anxiety, Ren knew that he was finally getting under that beautiful skin of hers. He couldn't help but stare when she gave him an access view of her jugular.

What a delicious looking neck.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" He teased.

Sumire shook her head. "Not at all! I think Ren is a nice name." She started. "Oh, and thank you for helping me gather my things. But I actually have to go home now." She apologized before bowing. Then the girl turned on her heel as if about to walk away from him.

Not good.

He still hadn't gotten his meal, and the fact that after she finished speaking; her stress shot up even higher than it was before. Unfortunately there were too many people out on the streets for him to just grab her and drink her blood by force. Thinking quickly he started walking beside to her.

"Ah? Is something the matter Maaka?" Ren refrained from frowning. Since when did a girl refer to him by his last name? It made him sound like just another stranger; and he didn't like it.

So instead he just smiled. "Please, just call me Ren." He replied looking directly into her eyes.

When he noticed her blush again, he felt reassured.

"Ren...kun." She hesitated for a moment.

'Where the hell did the "Kun" come from?' He thought. Whatever. Right now he'd take it.

"So Ren-kun... Why are you following me? You aren't trying to find out where I live are you?" She smiled almost playfully.

Damn. She was pretty observant.

Fucking smart girls... They were too intelligent for their own good sometimes.

"No I thought I'd talk to you a bit more. So I could get to know you better." He almost snickered as soon as he had said it.

Like he really cared about her life story. But if discussing it with her was the only way he could drink her dry, then who was he to complain?

Sumire obviously took a moment to think about it, but in the end she decided. 'What could it hurt?'

"Sure." She smiled joyfully. "Just make sure to keep up. It's pretty crowded out tonight."

And with that the vampire made sure not to lose sight of her for even a moment.

But as they continued on the journey to her house, Ren couldn't deny his curiosity when it came to this girl.

How was it that she managed to look so calm and cheerful on the outside, but be _this_ stressed on the inside?

Obviously she was able to shield her emotions rather well, but something about this woman felt different. As if she weren't telling him the exact story that she spilled earlier.

Perhaps she really was in college and just didn't want him to know? Or that she was younger than she appeared? Well, whatever it was, he wanted to find out before he might comit adultery.

"If you're wondering how old I am, I'm 19. And no I did not lie to you earlier. I really am a light novelist. If you have a hard time believing it then you could always just look me up right?" She laughed.

Ren almost froze in his tracks. 'She... Really is pretty observant.' He thought. But hey, at least that pretty much gave him the "Go" sign he needed to make a move.

"Not bad. You're pretty impressive." (For a human).

Sumire shook her head; the smile still there. "Nah. Just the vibe I got from the sudden silence. But I think maybe I should be asking about you." She retorted.

"Me you say? Well, what would you like to know?" He asked playing along.

She turned her eyes back in front of her.

"How about how old YOU are? It's a little hard to tell at times. The moon's lighting does that occasionally."

Ren chuckled. It's not like she'd remember this night after the events that were about to unfold happened but whatever.

"21. So I'm your senior. Maybe you should be a little more... Respectful..." He hushed his voice for that last word, and then purposefully brushed his hand along her free one.

"Ah?" She flinched and raised her hand up to help her other in holding the papers in her arms.

'What a wonderful voice.' He thought. In fact he didn't think that he'd ever heard a voice as lovely as hers.

Hopefully she would allow him to bed her tonight so that he could hear more of it.

"Something the matter?" He grinned.

"I've never really... Done this before." She replied, almost in a whisper.

Ren's eyebrow perked up. What did she mean by that?

"Done what?" He decided to ask.

"Talked to a man." She could feel his gaze burn on her face and blushed as she continued. "Well what I mean is, I've talked to men before but... Not any man really outside of my job description." She finished.

Wow. This girl must have really been shy.

So he was the first man she'd communicated with outside of her work?

Then maybe he could be "first" for a few other things.

This game was becoming fun.

"I'm surprised that a girl as lovely as you has never experienced such a thing. Does that mean that you've never even been on a date? Or do you prefer girls in that sense?" Her eyes widened in shock at the question. And she needed to take a moment to clarify his embarrassing accusation to answer him correctly. And Ren took great pleasure in witnessing it.

"N-no. I'm positive that I like men. But it's true that I've never been on a date." She replied as calmly as she could muster.

"So, you've never slept with a man either... Is that right?"

He grinned evily as he saw her cheeks flush. With his over heightened ear senses, he could hear her heart beating at a marvelously quick pace.

Looks like he hit the jackpot.

There was nothing better than a natural beautifully shy woman of course; but out of all the prey he encountered...

He never once had the opportunity to take the virginity of one.

A new mission formed inside of his mind.

Not only would he drink her blood, but now he wouldn't stop pursuing Sumire until he had stolen the most precious of her body's treasures.

And he was going to make sure that it would happen tonight.

Still visibly flustered from the previous question, her gaze wandered away for a bit until she looked him directly in the eyes(and frankly shocking Ren by doing so) and nodded.

How cute.

"But I bet someone handsome like you has been with at least a dozen girls am I right?" She asked poking him in the arm lightly with a laugh.

Ren felt a bit surprised that she finally touched him.

It was brief...but she still did.

And she wasn't wrong in the slightest. He had in fact slept with a dozen girls.

But he also almost laughed out loud at the fact that she was off the correct margin by far more than that.

In fact he was sure that he slept with well over 100.

Even so, she was the first of them to be a virgin.

Ren obviously would deny such claims. He didn't want to scare her off before he would've even started.

"I've only been with 3 actually. I decided a while ago to stay single until I eventually found the right girl." He lied.

Just the mere thought of settling down made Ren feel like he was suffocating. And the thought of actually settling with a _human_ woman, made his stomach wretch.

Sumire suddenly came to a stop, and Ren followed suit(although he was a little irritated that she stopped so abruptly without saying anything). He looked down at her to see her staring at a large black, gray, and white building that consisted of at least 20 floors.

It appeared to be a newly built apartment complex. A fairly nice place to live for only being an 19 year old light novelist.

"Well... I live in this building, so this is where I have to take my leave. Oh, but thank you for walking me home and talking with me Ren-kun. And I hope you find a wonderful person that makes you happy for the rest of your life." She bowed smiling.

She glanced at the building for a brief second, then her eyes flickered back towards him as she gave him a wave and turned to walk away. But before she took two steps Ren reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

The vampire sensed her stress rise drastically.

Could such a simple gesture really make her feel so nervous?

Ren had to admit... He was enjoying himself a little too much right now.

Sumire blinked for a few moments. From the looks of it she still hadn't processed what exactly just happened. But the second she looked down at her right hand and noticed a considerably larger one grasping it she couldn't help but feel a little confused.

"Ren-kun? Is something the matter?" She asked still observing his hand.

With a fake pout Ren put on his best disappointed expression(which in reality he was a little disappointed).

"Do you really have to go so soon? I really enjoy talking to you." His face grew significantly softer as he stated the question.

Her eyes widened a bit before a small blush crept onto her cheeks. She looked down at her feet and shuffled them. Maybe she was having second thoughts about leaving him so soon?

'Damn she really is cute.' He grinned mentally. It looked like he might not even have to use force.

"Well um, I'm not sure. I have a lot of work to do tonight that's due tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to talk to you much... Also I didn't have time to clean my apartment this morning when I left for work. And I think that would be unfair to you." She replied blushing as his grip on her hand tightened.

He gave her his best understanding smile. "That's fine. I don't care about how your living arrangements look. Or even if you can't talk much. I just want to spend more time with you... Sumire."

Once he finished, she flicked her irises to the large building one more time before pondering the words he had told her.

But no matter what her answer was, he would still have his way with her.

Maybe he wouldn't steal her virginity... tonight. But at least he would be able to sink his fangs into her beautiful, lightly tanned neck.

"If... If you really don't mind the mess then I guess I have no problem with letting you in." She replied shyly.

Looks like he might be getting everything he wanted after all...

"Great. Then lead the way~"

* * *

**Omg well I am so sorry that I've been gone for a while(again, heh...sorry). But my laptop stopped working correctly because of a virus, so now I can't even go on the internet, which means I can't access the word pad files on it! Ahhh, It's horrible!**

**So I guess I'll just have to get it fixed somehow. *Sigh* But I've almost finished the next one shot of my Fire Emblem Awakening stories. Which of course is the one for FE!Robin and Chrom. And might I say that it is soooo long that I might have to split it into two parts, haha!**

**Anyway I just started a new story. And it stars the fabulously conceited and horny devil himself, Ren Maaka! Woo! And obviously my OC named Sumire Tasogarē. Which literally translates to the title of the entire story "Violet Moonlight."**

**Although I'm a little sad that the Karin series has seen a decline in readers...(at least I think it had? XD)**

**Enough reminiscing though, I'll leave the fate of this story up to my fans(if any of you still are my fans, because frankly even I hate myself for making you all wait for my Ferriswheelshipping story, which I am still going to continue, I just want to get my mojo back first). And I will leave it at that. See you all soon!**


	2. Violet Distractions

Sumire entered the apartment building with Ren following closely behind her.

He resisted the urge to smile as they moved past the revolving doors.

With a little persistance, he just might be able to kill two birds with one stone. Not to mention the rush he'd feel while accomplishing it.

'What does virgin blood taste like?' The vampire wondered. Perhaps it wasn't any different than that of the other women that he slept with?

No...

For some reason(perhaps an inkling?) that idea didn't settle with him. Or more specifically...

His fangs.

Since the moment he had found out that this girl was indeed a virgin, Ren's entire body burned at the very thought of sinking them into that tender flesh of hers.

And if the rest of Sumire's skin was as silken as her untainted hand, then he was going to take extra gratification from burying himself deeply inside of her...

His thoughts were cut short when an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Oh! If it isn't Tasogarē-chan! You're getting back awfully late from work today. Did something hap-?!"

A few mere feet away revealed an older woman sitting at the front desk. She appeared to be in her early to middle 30's, with a pretty average looking appearance.

Having shoulder length medium brown hair and dark brown eyes, she looked a bit exhausted, probably from working for a large portion of the day. But other then that nothing about her really stuck out. She was pretty flat chested(like most of the other women he came across) and she wasn't as curvy as Sumire.

But in a certain light she may have had the privilege to be labeled as "Pretty."

Even so, Ren didn't like the fact that this unknown woman interrupted them and his pursuit.

"Koneko! I didn't think you would still be working this late. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I guess you can tell that I got a little sidetracked." Sumire replied cheerfully.

The woman just continued to stare at the tall man standing behind her. She couldn't believe the sight that she was seeing. Her beloved Sumire; whom she loved like her own daughter, was actually inviting a man over to her place!

Unfortunately she was also unsure as to how she felt about the whole situation. On one hand; she felt excited for her young friend. She was happy that she may have finally found someone who she could be happy with.

But...

On the other hand... This man appeared to be a bit...

Hedonistic.

Almost as if he had a lustful look inside of his eyes that spelled out "Animal."

So as a friend AND as a mother figure, Koneko did NOT approve.

"Hey Koneko, are you all right?" Sumire asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes I'm fine, haha! But you seem to be better than fine yourself! Mind introducing me to your new friend?" She laughed nervously.

Ren's nose scrunched up in slight irritation.

He knew that this girl was suspicious of him. It was difficult for him NOT to hear the sudden increase in her heartbeat. But in the end he couldn't blame her.

If he were in her shoes, he'd be suspicious too.

After all, her thoughts about him were probably right on the mark.

In fact by the look on her face he knew that he was correct.

Nothing a little charm couldn't fix... If that meant getting the(incessant) woman's approval.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind Sumire...I'd appreciate it if I could introduce myself. If that's alright with you?" He smiled gracefully.

'This man _already_ refers to her by her first name?' Koneko thought.

Oh yeah, she would definitely need to keep her guard up around this one.

But out of support for her long time friend and unofficial family member she put on the best polite smile she could muster.

"Hm? Well if you really want to Maaka."

Ignoring Sumire's informality, Ren casually walked over to the counter and held out his hand.

Hesitating for a moment, the brunette eventually accepted the greeting and shook it; albeit warily.

"You must be a close friend of Sumire. My name is Ren Maaka. I accidentally bumped into her today and made a mess of her work. But don't worry I helped her pick everything up. In the end she invited me here... It's a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as you."

Koneko's eyes widened.

He was certainly...blunt.

Even so, she threw a quick gaze to her friend to see if he was telling the truth.

With a reassuring nod, the older woman cast her glance back to the silver haired man. It was then she noticed that...

On closer inspection, he was really quite handsome.

His chiseled features almost seemed in-human. Not to mention a bit...

Unatural.

Not once in her entire lifetime had she ever witnessed a man with bright golden eyes.

If she hadn't known better then she would've said that they almost mirrored that of a wolf's. One who's stare would be able to send anyone they encountered into a state of complete and utter obedience.

The silver hair that he donned looked soft and silky to the touch, and someone might say that it possessed a slight blue-ish hue.

His skin was also a bit pale. More so compared to the average person.

Frankly he looked exactly like...

'A vampire.' Koneko squinted her eyes at the bizarre thought.

Now she was being a little TOO over imaginative.

There were no such things as vampires. Everyone knew that.

"Something wrong Miss?"

"Hm?" She responded impulsively.

"You're still holding my hand." Ren added almost deadpan while looking down at their hands. The vampire was growing more impatient with the woman as the seconds ticked by. Just how much longer did he have to "impress" her?

"WAH! I apologize!" She stammered releasing her grip.

How embarrassing.

"Haha, you're still a bit air headed aren't you Koneko?" Sumire giggled.

With a semi-playful glare, the brunette furiously tried to defend herself with excuses for her strange behavior. But in the end she came up short, and eventually ended the whole dispute with a deep sigh.

"Moving on... It's very nice to meet you as well Maaka. I'm not sure if you can tell but Sumire really hasn't had the chance to talk to men, unless at work. And what's worse is that she's never had a boyfriend before...even though she's so cute! I just don't understand it!" She shot a finger at the younger girl in question.

"Huh?! Hey Koneko, you shouldn't say things like that." Sumire scolded.

With a heavy slam on the desk, the receptionist continued her argument.

"Don't play coy with me! You've had plenty of chances to get a boyfriend! You practically had a confession every week in high school!" She yelled.

Ren blinked in surprise. An confession at least once a week?

Even HE hadn't received that many confessions in his high school days.

And he certainly didn't turn any of them down.

After all, food was food. Short, sweet, and to the point.

But still...

She never accepted any of them?

How odd... If she really was telling him the truth about being straight, then why was she so resistant to any of the other men that she had received confessions from?

This girl really was one big mystery.

'Just what is she hiding?' He pondered.

The more Ren learned about this girl, the more he wanted to figure out what she was all about.

But why did this interest him so much? Why would he care about the secrets she kept? She was only human. The one creature that he truly despised. So... Why?

"I didn't have the time. You already know that I wanted to focus on school." Sumire replied calmly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Koneko huffed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah. I know all right? Jeez. But now that you're done with school, you'll actually develop a social life right?" She smiled teasingly.

"Haa?... You're so mean... Yui..."

Suddenly the receptionist's entire face turned red.

"YOU KNOW I HATE BEING CALLED THAT!" Koneko cried practically jumping out of her seat.

Ren's ears recoiled slightly at the deafening scream.

When would this woman just shut the hell up already?!

"Ah! Yui-chan is going to blow!" Sumire cried.

Without warning the hazel eyed girl hastily gripped the golden eyed man's hand and took off at top speed towards the stairs. It didn't take Ren 5 seconds to figure out another one of Sumire's odd physical traits...

This girl was pretty damn fast for someone so small in comparison.

Maybe she could've been a track star in her glory days too?

Shit. There he went again.

Just why was he so freaking interested in her insignificant past?!

He was cut short when a large yell behind them reached both of their ears.

"TASOGARĒ YOU BRAAAAT!" Koneko yelled furiously. The sound of objects flying through the air soared and crashed as the runners picked up the pace.

Man. What a violent chick...she was going to have a difficult time finding a boyfried in the future.

Then suddenly...

He heard the sound of laughter ahead of him.

It was then that he realized Sumire was still pulling him up the stairs.

And what was even weirder was that his heart was actually racing.

It had been a very long time for Ren; _A_ _vampire_, to have had to run so rapidly. In fact, he hadn't run THIS fast since...

'Since I last encountered the old hag.' Frowning at the thought, his eyes flickered back to the girl in front of him...and then to their hands.

They weren't exactly the normal fashion he usually held women's hands.

Unlike the rest of them, he never intertwined his fingers into theirs... He always just held them the way a family member would, or maybe even an old childhood friend. This helped to avoid any misunderstandings with the girls that he "dated" so that they would at least know that he wasn't ready to get serious with any of them. That was how he went about hand holding.

But never did he hold them the way he was holding Sumire's right now.

It was amazing how small her hand felt in his.

Their palms rested against each other in a comfortable manner, with her small and soft fingers pressed between his large and slightly calloused ones. The difference was almost uncanny.

It felt a little...bizarre.

And he didn't like it.

Feeling comfortable with...with a _human_. Just what was he thinking?

Suddenly he grew angry and disgusted with himself.

What on earth was he doing exactly?

He had to put a halt on the reigns before matters spiraled out of control.

The vampire had come for one thing only... To drink her blood.

And if possible to steal her virginity.

No more hesitation and no more curiosity.

The prey had once again become the prey...

His hand pulled back; stopping both of them in their tracks. And with a bewildered stare, the violet haired girl turned around to meet the taller man's eyes; question evident in her gaze.

"Maaka? What's the matter?... Did I run too slow?" She asked worriedly.

He didn't respond. He only looked down at their hands with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you think this is moving a little fast?" He asked with his best straight face.

The second she followed his gaze and noticed how tightly she was holding onto him she let go immediately. Not far behind, a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have made Koneko angry. In the end I kind of ruined your introduction." She sighed.

Stupid human.

How could a girl who seemed so intelligent be so naive?

At least Ren knew that he once again had the upper hand in his little game.

"It's fine. I don't think she liked me very much anyways." He shrugged.

Sumire looked up at him and shook her head. "She doesn't really like anyone who talks to me. So don't take it personally... Haha, if I didn't know better I'd say that she secretly has a crush on you."

'Doubt it.' He brushed her little comment off. There was no way that hell spawned woman had a crush on him. Not even _he_ would go after a woman more than 10 years older than himself.

He had at least some self-respect.

"Even if she did have a crush on me... There's already someone else I like." He replied smiling sweetly.

Sumire's cheeks reddened a bit.

"Y-you do?" She asked uncertainly.

This only made the young vampire's smile grow more.

"Are you...jealous?" He asked leaning a little closer to her face.

With a small flinch of recoil the girl took a step back and avoided his eyes.

"M-my apartment is on the top floor. And since we missed the bottom floor elevator we'll have to walk to the other side of the building and get on that one... Ah Maaka, unless you want to finish taking the stairs? That may be a bit faster."

Again with the informalities.

Why did she keep insisting on calling him by his incessant last name?

She was stubborn.

And it was starting to piss him off.

He deserved to be called by his first name. Especially by a mortal. A creature worth a title below that of vampire's by an impossibly large margin. Someone whom he could crush with very little effort.

And the fact that this one singular woman refused to call him as such...

"You're doing it again." He frowned.

"Hm. Doing what?" She asked innocently while Ren had to fight back the urge to scowl. Instead he gave her a small pout and a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Calling me by my last name." He replied almost whimpering.

What exactly was he doing? For the love of...he was actually pouting in front of this girl! Of course it was all just an act, but never once did the man have to do something so... Pathetic.

He couldn't help but notice Sumire as she averted her eyes away from him.

For a moment she didn't say a single word, seemingly trying to think of the correct words to help explain herself.

Growing impatient, Ren began to wonder if all of this effort was worth it in the long run.

She was just another girl that he found on the street. So now that he actually thought about it, why WAS he trying so hard?

It would be easier to leave and go back to his previous plans with...what was her name again?... Ah right; Suzuki. She wouldn't be as difficult to crack as this girl was. And not nearly this talkative. Unfortunately his thoughts were once again interrupted.

"Wah?!" In an instant the apartment door that Sumire stood in front of swung open and heavily slammed into her back causing her to stumble forward and once again scatter papers.

They fell all over around both the poor girl and slightly shocked man.

But he wasn't concerned with that.

The impact was a bit too much for the violet haired woman to handle. After tripping over her own feet and losing balance, she slammed directly into Ren's torso; causing him to be ensnared in the accident.

With a large thud the couple fell to the ground. The slight sound of crunching paper rung through the air as the person who had caused the whole scene stood over them with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm dreadfully sorry! I didn't mean to-?!" The mysterious man bit his tongue as he witnessed the new problem that he inevitably triggered.

Ah...?

Now it was all coming back to him... The reason he was after this girl.

Sumire slowly stirred and pushed herself up. "Ouch. That kind of hurt... Maaka are you-?!" She halted at the position they seemed to be frozen in.

Ren wasn't complaining in the slightest at the whole situation however...

The impact from the fall revealed more of her reserved skin. And although it wasn't much; the newly reassured vampire enjoyed what little of it showed.

The pleated skirt she donned hiked up to the mid section of her thighs, revealing equally(if not softer) looking skin.

And her boobs...? He had to hesitate in order to describe the feeling of them as they pressed harshly against his own chest.

The hell with it.

They simply felt _AMAZING_.

His gaze hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Maaka... You're staring at... 'Them.'" Sumire whispered in a bashful tone before trying to shift her entire body so that she would be able to stand up.

Big mistake.

Her knees slipped on the freshly polished tiles which in turn only pushed her body further onto Ren's.

A small curse from the girl's lips escaped as she now found her thighs wrapped around the amused vampire's waist, only hiking her skirt up even more.

Her palms held onto his shoulders in a desperate attempt to stop another easily misunderstood situation, only to fail miserably.

"This... Isn't going well. M-maaka?"

He only stared down at her, without uttering a single sound.

"Er um, excuse me?" Sumire perked up at the sound of another voice and cast the person her attention. While Ren simply looked up with a newly irritated expression at the culprit for interrupting the moment.

The man who had witnessed the whole predicament stared breathlessly at the somewhat erotic scene before him.

He was a fairly older gentleman. Appearing to be in his mid 60's with short gray hair and golden brown eyes, he also wore a dark brown fedora and a matching trench coat that covered the majority of his clothes, minus his dark blue slacks and black shoes. His chin possessed small stubble as if he had forgotten to shave the previous morning, and small bags underneath his eyes indicated that he was a little off his sleep track.

'Damn this bastard. He's getting in the way... This building is cursed with non-stop pests I swear!' Ren scowled.

But Sumire wasn't nearly as iratible. In fact her entire face went pale. His golden eyes flickered as he caught sight of her disdain.

'What the hell's wrong with her?' He mentally questioned as his brows furrowed.

"Maaka-kun. Please stand up." She whispered without breaking eye contact with the mystery man.

'So she's calling me "kun" again? But she still refuses to call me by first name? Not to mention she's telling me what to do! Just who does this damn girl think she is?!'

The girl squeezed his shoulders lightly snapping him back to reality.

Taking a closer look revealed the tense aura emanating in her eyes. She was serious.

Letting out a soft sigh, Ren decided it best that he play along.

The sooner he listened, the sooner he could get her in bed... He just had to keep telling himself that.

She didn't even flinch when his hands gripped the sides of her waist.

Was she really that worried about this? What was the big deal anyway? It's not like this guy was some sort of gigantic thug. And even if he was, Ren could easily over power a human weakling without breaking a sweat.

Whatever the reason, he didn't give it much more thought.

Lifting Sumire up was a breeze, especially with her light figure. And he managed to steady her enough so that she could stand up and fix her skirt.

But she surprised him when she turned around and held out her own hand for him.

And although he obviously didn't require her assistance he took it anyway to avoid looking like an asshole who didn't accept help from a woman... Or in his case a mortal.

She pulled him up, once again shocking him with a bit of hidden strength. But in her own defense she didn't look completely helpless to begin with. Especially with the stern expression in her eyes.

As she turned her attention back towards the unknown man she bowed in apology.

"Mr. Tanaka. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble."

Ren's eyebrows perked up at the sudden gesture.

Just what was she saying sorry for? It was the guy's fault in the first place, so why apologize?

The hallway went silent for what seemed to be an endless amount of time, but in actuality had been just a few seconds.

Blinking a few times, the older man's facial features softened.

"Well if it isn't Tasogarē! I thought you looked familiar! My dear you have nothing to be sorry about! If anything, I should be apologizing to you... It seems that I've made quite a bit of a mess..." He sighed playfully punching his own head.

"No sir. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been standing outside of your room." She retorted.

"Sir?" Ren couldn't resist the urge to ask.

"Ah that's right. Mr. Tanaka this man here is a new friend of mine. His name is Ren Maaka... And Maaka-kun, this is Mr. Tanaka...he's my boss. He also owns this entire building." She explained smiling again knowing that she had been forgiven.

Ren blinked hard. So THIS was her boss? Pretty pathetic looking. But who was he to criticize. All humans were the same to him. So he just smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you young man. I hope you two aren't that affectionate in public?" He asked humming playfully.

Sumire blushed. "We aren't a couple sir. He's really just a friend. I guess you could call him an acquaintance." She argued, although the embarrassment never left.

Taking notice to her reaction, Ren smirked deviously.

Without warning he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her torso close to his.

"Maaka? What are you-?"

"She's a little shy about our relationship. We're normally always lovey dovey regardless of where we are, or if others are able to see us. She also never refers to me by my last name unless it's in front of significant figures such as yourself, close friends, and her family members. But if I'm not already over stepping my boundries... The sex is pretty hot and carnal... So she may look completely innocent now, but she's a wildcat in the bedroom." He babbled with an accomplished grin.

In a way, this was payback for all of the annoying detours that happened non-stop ever since he entered this hell hole.

And boy was it funny as fuck to see her priceless reaction.

She didn't freak out like he originally figured. But it didn't take him long to find out that she handled pressure well and managed to control her emotions with some apparent expertise.

So in the end she shot him a slightly wide eyed glare and then shook her head a bit frantically when she returned her attention back at her boss. Who; in his defense, was indeed shocked at the vulgar story.

"He's lying! I would never do that. I haven't even known him for more than a few hours." She admitted as calmly as she could...but some uneasiness fought through.

Now that he had gotten his revenge, Ren was set back into a good mood.

He had to admit. This girl was more...exciting to be around compared to the others.

And if he finally got past this part with all of the constant talking and interruptions, then he would be able to suck out her stress, steal her virginity and be on his merry way to the next stressed out woman he would encounter.

"My... Young people today sure are... Progressive aren't they?" Mr. Tanaka stated with a teasing smile.

Sumire took a deep breath and tried to rid her cheeks of the faint blush that covered them before repeating herself. "It's not true. I only met him today."

And that was all it took for the kind hearted boss to believe her claim.

"Ah, so it was only a prank then? Haha. Very well played Mr. Maaka!" He laughed heartily.

With a small smirk Ren nodded. "Yes. A joke... Don't worry..." He took a pause as he set his left hand on the top of her head. "... I'll take good care of her." He finished; patting her strangely colored hair.

The feeling of it though...had him reeling for a moment.

It felt just like freshly spun silk. And as he honed his enhanced pupils in on her roots, he found out that her hair color was admittedly natural.

'Weird.' He thought.

There were only a select few people that had strange hair colors like hers. It was frankly phenomenal. Especially for someone like her.

"Hey, hey Maaka? Will you please stop petting my head?" She asked with a small smile.

He lifted his hand up immediately and returned it to his jacket pocket.

"Better?" He grinned in satisfaction.

"Y-yes. Thank you." She stuttered.

"Hm. Maybe I should take my leave after all." Tanaka chimed in; reclaiming both of the individuals attention.

"But I should help you with picking up your work first Ms. Tasogarē. After all I am the one who started this entire mess." He added tipping his hat in brief shame.

'Yeah. No kidding.'

"That's all right Mr. Tanaka. I'll help her. You seem like you had something to do, am I right?" Ren smirked.

"Oh! Yes of course. Thank you for reminding me young man... Then I will leave her in your care! And make sure you finish your finalized script for the second volume of your light novel series tonight Tasogarē." He reminded.

"Yes sir." She replied smiling.

With that the older gent carefully stepped over the scattered mess of papers and made his way downstairs. But he stopped at the bottom once he remembered a small detail.

"Ah and Tasogarē?" He called.

"Yes?"

"Good luck with your transfer. I hope your new home and office is just as welcoming as this one!" And then he disappeared from sight.

After she finished waving, Sumire inhaled sharply.

"I never thought he would leave..." She sighed.

Ren stared down at her. "What? I thought you were comfortable talking to him?" He asked frowning.

"No way. Mr. Tanaka is very nice but, sometimes he talks a lot."

Wow. So even _she_ got annoyed sometimes huh?

"Sorry."

Golden eyes met hazel the instant she uttered the word.

"What?"

"I said sorry. Talking to people you've never met before can be a pain. I know that's why you said all of those lies." She scowled before bending down to once again reclaim her work.

'Observant as always.' He shrugged.

Maybe now was his chance to take what rightfully belonged to him.

"Maybe you can make it up to me?" He asked cunningly while kneeling down and assisting her.

Without giving it a second thought Sumire nodded smiling. "Sure thing Maaka."

And there it was...

His "Go" sign.

'Foolish woman...' He thought smugly.

"So... To you're appartment right?" He asked nonchalantly handing her the rest of the papers.

With a small nod, the unsuspecting girl joyfully climbed up the stairs with Ren following right beside her.

Oh the anticipation.

* * *

**Woo! I already have the second chapter finished! So I feel that's a small accomplishment for someone as lazy as me(as you all probably already know if you've read my other works).**

**But yes this chapter seemed a bit repetitive once it got to the end there. With the paper's falling over(which has become something of a running gag I guess? XD) and all, but I promise it was the last time that Ren's plan would be ruined by other people. Well for a while at least, heh.**

**Also in this chapter I introduced two new OC's that will play a future supporting role in later parts of the story. They won't play parts that are larger than Karin and the rest of her family though, so there's that.**

**Anyway, I think I'll leave off here for today. Please review(boy now I sound kinda pushy lol) and I hope more of you give this story a chance. Oh and if anyone is curious(doubtful) these chapters will be between 4,000-5,000 words each, excluding my side comments. This way I won't feel pressured to type 10,000 word chapters like my other works.**

**But if you want to continue reading this, then review like no tomorrow! Muahaha! I am so evil!**

**See you next time everyone!**


	3. Violet Mysteries

The moon managed to shine through the dim hallway windows, further illuminating Ren's predatory golden wolf-like eyes.

A sharp grin revealed the vampire's ravenous fangs.

'Soon. Just a little longer now...'

He was becoming eager.

And it didn't help his patience when Sumire's pace was almost _painfully_ slow.

Especially compared to the way she could run.

Seriously. Even Ren himself almost had a hard time keeping up with her.

She had to have been some sort of runner in high school. Whether it was track or cross country he didn't care. All he knew was that for a girl who possessed her particular looks and stature, he never once would peg her for the athletic type.

It was pretty peculiar to find out he had been wrong.

And also...how could her unorthodox hair color be completely natural?

A rich dark; almost raven tinted violet that shone in the light of the moon's rays.

The long and somewhat disheveled locks flew gently in the air behind her as she walked on in a care free manner.

A woman with a ponytail was something that he was not used to.

Nowadays, a girl her age would naturally wear her hair down in a pathetic attempt to make oneself appear more attractive in the eyes of men.

Not that Ren was against it.

During sex, having something to pull on came in handy whenever there was a struggle. Sometimes the women squirmed too much for his liking.

Although a ponytail was something new he could experient with.

Then again it could end up being a bad idea considering the pain it might cause her.

Such fragility.

But something else about those dark tresses refrained him from causing any harm.

'The hell?' He glowered.

Did her hair really matter?

Why was he even giving this much thought on the matter?

How annoying.

Still... He was curious.

Before Ren knew it, his hand slowly reached in front of him...almost as if it was completely involuntary.

Sumire stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something lightly brush against the back of her head.

It took only an instant for her to calm down when she realized the abnormal gesture came from her new mysterious companion.

"Maaka-kun...?" She whispered.

The girl kept her eyes ahead as he continued, patiently awaiting for an explanation, or possibly his next move.

And unlike any other time, the vampire was surprisingly gentle when he rested his palm atop of her scalp. His fingers glided and swayed as he diligently caressed her beautifully messy hair.

'So soft.' His eyelids lowered.

This was a rare trait indeed.

Previously; when the two were knocked to the floor by Sumire's boss Mr. Tanaka, Ren patted her head in fake reassurance.

He remembered the initial shock he experienced when he first felt how soft her locks really were, but now...

They were positively divine.

Living a normal human's life was complicated to put it simply. Which meant the entire package came with a few draw backs(big surprise).

Like how the quality of a mortal's hair was at it's peak in the first few years of their life.

Over time this "quality" will decelerate due to the aging, causing the look and feel of their hair to become flawed and lose the liveliness it once held in the beginning stage.

'Another imperfection to add the list.' He mentally frowned.

But for some odd reason Sumire had somehow, miraculously, managed to retain that child-like healthiness that should have been lost to it years ago.

Ren's fingers moved over to the hair band that held the unusual tresses up.

Suddenly, a considerably smaller hand stopped his dead in it's tracks.

His golden eyes flashed for a moment at the contact.

"Maaka-kun. Are you curious about the color?" She asked removing both of their hands from her scalp.

Was this girl some sort of mind reader?

"Yeah." He replied simply.

Why deny it? After all he was curious as to what she had to say.

Sumire slowly turned around and threw him a small smile.

"That's a story... To be discussed in private." She winked while playfully setting her free fore-finger over her lips.

Ren couldn't help but grin with interest.

"Is it now? He asked.

"Mhm." She hummed.

Interesting...

What could she possibly have to tell him about the subject in private that she couldn't right here?

Whatever it was, he wanted to know.

"So I guess maybe we should pick up the pace a little. The last staircase is here and my apartment is the last one on the left." She added pointing.

"After you." He replied.

"Right." She nodded.

Sumire then practically flew up the rest of the stairs with a furious pace, leaving Ren shocked.

"You're pretty light on your feet." He blinked.

"You think so? I think I'm actually losing my edge. I used to be faster in high school." She replied stopping right in front of her apartment and taking out her key.

"Really?" He wondered.

Without looking up she practically ignored the question as her brows furrowed.

"Ah, Maaka-kun would you mind holding these so that I can unlock the door?" She asked innocently.

'Ugh. Does this girl ever stop asking for favors?' Trying hard to fight back his impatience he removed the papers from her hand and threw her jacket over his shoulder.

"Thank you. And again, sorry if it's a little messy. I'll clean up a bit while you get comfortable." She apologized.

"Sure thing."

His voice was almost a whisper when she managed to get in without any problems...

But as soon as he entered the room, his eyes went a little wide.

Sure he wasn't expecting her place to be small or anything. Just an average apartment like the average girl's he fooled around with had.

He certainly wasn't anticipating to walk into a penthouse.

The place was HUGE.

'What the hell?!' Ren almost dropped her work _AGAIN_ after first laying his eyes on the gigantic space.

His jaw gaped a bit.

'Is this girl loaded or something?' He shook his head in disbelief.

"You can just set those on the living room table. And I can put my jacket away myself." She said as if everything were completely normal.

It took the silver haired man a moment to escape his daze before he looked down into her expecting hazel eyes.

"Nice place." He said completely ignoring her instructions.

She looked behind her and glanced around the large place.

"Really? I think It's a little lonely..." She replied.

"Mm?" He grunted not quite hearing her correctly.

Now that he observed her, Ren noticed the expression she wore.

Sumire casted the apartment a sad smile. The look in her eyes sent off disappointment.

That's right... She _was_ living here all by herself wasn't she? Not that he actually cared, but it was somewhat peculiar that a single 19 year old girl lived all alone in a huge penthouse without any family.

Looks like he managed to pinpoint the source of all her stress.

Speaking of which, they were now officially alone, right?

No more people and no more distractions...right?

Finally it was the perfect chance for him to...wait...

The vampire looked down at his side, expecting the stressed out violet haired woman to be standing next to him.

Only she was no longer beside him. And the jacket that he had been holding for her wasn't there either.

His golden eyes frantically swept over her house but felt at a loss when he couldn't find her.

'How... How the hell did she do that?!' He wondered with distraught eyes.

"H-hey?" He called out hoping she would answer and calm his nerves.

When he was met with silence his fists clenched.

'What the?! She was right here just a second ago damn it' He practically growled in frustration.

Suddenly his ears picked up a soft noise.

"Hm?" He tried to concentrate on the sound to see if he could identify it.

A small buzzing rang through his head, and then the sound of...raining water?

Ren's eyes lowered in agitation when he figured out where the stupid girl went.

"She's taking a shower." He whispered.

Grumbling to himself, the silver haired man decided to just give himself a break.

This woman was so much work that it literally tired him out from having to deal with all of the annoying antics this girl always seemed to take with her at all times.

Hell, he'd only known her for less than 2 hours and she already had him carrying all of her work and doing her favors.

Man he was so whipped...and he never even saw it coming... And by a girl he barely even knew.

In fact Ren suspected that Sumire herself didn't know all of what she was making him do for her.

"So annoying. I should have just kept my original plans with Suzuki. She would at least kiss my ass and willingly let me suck her blood." He huffed. And after taking a moment to calm down he decided to maybe relax and check out her house until she was done.

There was no helping it anyway.

'Maybe she has something in here that I can snoop around for.' His eyes began to glow as he took a long look around.

Finding secrets about this girl hidden somewhere in her apartment sounded like a fun game to pass the time while she was soaking it up inside of her bathroom.

After all, what else did he have to do?

Besides, she still left his questions about how she was able to to run so fast and her bizarre hair color open.

Not that he was expecting to discover the answers to those mysteries inside of her home. They were probably questions that should be asked personally. Still, he could at least try.

"She was probably just a runner in school. Nothing special." He sighed. The fact that he, a _vampire_, was giving so much effort to discover such trivial matters about a _ human_, was beyond him.

Suddenly his eyes picked up a glance of something that just may be able to shine a light on things.

He quickly rushed over to the marble counter in front of him and found a small stack of books settled on the edge. But only one of them caught his attention.

"Her yearbook." He said plainly grasping it in his free hand.

"Let's see..."

Flipping it open, the first detail he'd notice were the lack of signatures from the other students in her class.

"That's strange." He wrinkled his nose in response.

'She really was a loner wasn't she?' He'd thought.

There were only 2 signatures altogether.

One being from her cross country teacher(bingo), and that seemed average enough that the instructor wished her the best of luck in all her future affairs...but...

The other signature was from a boy.

Which would have been normal if not for the text written above his name.

"_Sumire, I assume that you and I will once again cross paths sometime in the near future. Until then I hope that you can manage to keep our little secret...still a secret. Happy Graduation!_

-_Kaoru_."

'What? That's all? And who the hell is Kaoru?' He was really confused now.

Something about that message was a little... Unnerving. But what did it mean?

He delved deeper inside to look for any clues.

Until he found another detail that fazed him further.

Prior to his first assumption of Sumire being a bit antisocial, he discovered the girl being in almost every picture of the "Best in 'something'" categories.

"Best Dressed: Sumire Tasogarē and Gou Fujimura." He started.

"Most Athletic: Sumire Tasogarē and Jirou Hattori." Continuing.

"Nicest Personality: Ryota Matsu and Sumire Tasogarē." What in the?

"Best Looking: Takumi Isobe and Sumire Tasogarē." How was this all possible?

"Best Hair: Sumire Tasogarē and Yuji Nakahara." Okay not too surprising, even if she still donned a ponytail.

Even after reading it aloud, none of it made any sense whatsoever.

If she generally popular then...

Why was her yearbook devoid of multiple signatures?

After thinking the situation over and over, the young man still stayed stumped at the finish line.

Past all of the nominations and into the Senior class section, her violet hair managed to co-star in an unprecedented amount of photos.

Whether she was by herself standing at her locker, or sitting in the cafeteria with a bunch of people whom Ren assumed were her friends...she was practically _EVERYWHERE_.

He slammed the book shut.

"Like I should even care." He grumbled returning it back to place.

Deciding it best to block his curiosity he glanced around. "She actually thought that this place was messy?" He asked himself.

Except for the large round table and couch in Sumire's living room being covered head to toe with papers, the rest of her house was spotless.

"Tch... A clean freak..." He'd assume before continuing to discern his surroundings.

The area he currently stood in was of course his most hated of rooms, the kitchen.

Ren's family(minus his stupid younger sister Karen) didn't have any use or frankly any need to have a kitchen inside of their house considering they were all vampires.

Human food was like poison to a vampire... Well more along the lines of tasting like sand... Which was equally just as bad in the long run.

Just remembering the day his vampire blood fully awakened brought him shivers.

That day he made the mistake of trying to eat the food his middle school provided him, only to spit it directly back onto his tray with the worst aftertaste if his entire life left inside his mouth.

He immediately shot his hand over his mouth and shuddered.

"I can't believe I used to eat crap like that." He scoffed.

But now that he was paying attention to his fangs...

They were completely _starved_. With the pain becoming unbearable.

"This girl sure is taking her sweet ass time." Letting out a deep sigh he suddenly remembered the young woman's request.

He lifted his other hand in front of him.

'Oh yeah her work.' Without a second thought his gaze flickered towards the table hidden underneath an endless mountain of papers.

As he slowly walked over to the huge mess he couldn't help but sneer.

"What does she even write about anyway-?!" His eyes spotted a word that he never expected.

He clamped his mouth shut tightly in shock.

Of all subjects to base a series of light novels on...it just HAD to be about THAT.

"Vampires..." He managed to whisper.

Still having a hard time absorbing the conveniency and utter irony of the subject, Ren almost didn't notice the soft footsteps approaching him.

Heh. Almost.

He quietly set down the papers he had been holding onto the unstable stack of scripts, and pretended not to have heard Sumire walking up to him for risk of scaring her... Or even exposing his secret.

"Ah Maaka-kun, could you be by any chance interested in vampires?" She asked looking up at him with a smile.

He looked over his right shoulder, peeking out from the corner of his eyes.

Her attire was about as concealing as the outfit she previously had on and the glasses she wore were still there. Although her upper half was a bit more exposed.

She wore a pair of long fluffy white pajama pants with small purple polka-dots scattered across them. Instead of a long sleeved shirt she wore a light lavender tank top that showed more of her upper curves, breasts included.

Her smooth toned arms held up a towel that lightly fisted her hair in an attempt to dry the long locks. And this left her neck wide open.

It was a beautiful sight indeed.

His fangs pulsed in anticipation. The slightly sun-kissed skin concealing her veins called out to him.

Ren could practically hear the erratic pumping of her blood even from their current distance...but he refrained himself.

There was still something that he needed to ensure before he could proceed.

Her belief in vampires.

There were two answers.

1. She believed that they exsisted and Ren had to be open to the idea of her luring him over here to either(attempt to) exterminate him or just ask him questions, which would force him to erase her memory early of their encounter.

Or...

2. She didn't believe in them and he had nothing to worry about, meaning he could do as he pleased with her and then just erase her memory of him biting her(but forever leaving her with the memory of losing her virginity to none other than himself).

Now the question was...

Which one of the two was the answer.

"Maaka-kun?" She repeated.

"Sorry Sumire. I just got a bit flustered looking at you. You're so pretty after all." He replied smoothly.

She blushed and averted her eyes.

"S-so do vampires mean something to you?" She stuttered, which Ren smiled in response to.

"Hmm... I'm not so sure... What about you?" He asked plopping down on the messy couch, but not without scooting over the pile to give Sumire a chance to sit.

He patted the space beside him singaling that he wanted to talk about it more thoroughly.

She blushed brighter but made her way over to the couch and shyly sat next to him.

Making sure to keep her distance away from him the timid girl sought to put a sizable gap betweem the two of them so that she could try to relax.

Something that Ren obviously never missed as his lips curled into an evil smile.

"Are you nervous?" He asked leaning his chin into the palm of his hand and cocking his head to the side.

She jolted slightly before turning her head away.

"N-not really..." She whispered. But the clenching of her fists inside her lap told him otherwise.

Okay this girl was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

A thrill, and for once a challenge unlike the others he tended to seduce.

Also her appearance seemed more...radiant than before, with the small towel still holding up her damp hair. The exposure of her skin now had a warm afterglow from the hot shower.

Little beads of water managed to occasionally slip away from the towel and slowly run down the crease of her neck and over the outline of her collar bone into that abundant valley of breasts she now barely concealed.

Her eyes shone brightly even through the lens of her glasses thanks to the assistance of the moonlit skyline.

Hazel was a nice compliment to the small woman's personality. They practically screamed "shy" or maybe even "mysterious."

Actually both words described her rather well.

He knew for a fact that she was hiding a secret, but the vast majority of the importance it held was still unknown.

It might be important enough that Ren himself would deathly want to know about it, or so insignificant that he would end up being bored with the answer and it would be a total let down to his pursuits...and his pride.

Still, he was having fun so far. In fact the devilish vampire suddenly thought of another fun idea.

"No? Then why are you sitting all the way over there?" His left arm swung over the couch and rested snugly behind Sumire's head as he scooted closer to her.

He watched as the girl's body visibly stiffened.

'That's right. She's never been alone with a man before.' His eyes wandered over to the mess of work in front of them.

"What do you think about vampires?" He asked again with a glazed look.

Finally hearing his question, Ren almost burst out laughing when she uttered a small "Oh" at the misunderstanding, before falling silent again and giving his question some actual thought.

"..." She lifted a forefinger and thumb up to her chin. Only a brief moment afterwards he noticed her eyes flicker as if she just made a difficult decision.

"I suppose I think they're a bit... Monstrous..." She said bluntly.

A slight disappointed look flooded Ren's eyes.

He knew it.

A human was only human if they thought that his own kind were monsters.

This was one of the reasons why he absolutely despised them.

But why was he so freaking pissed off?

It couldn't have been because this one infuriating girl thought the _same_ exact way as any other person...

No. Definitely not.

'As if.' He scowled.

"But I think that maybe there are some exceptions."

Ren's brows furrowed.

"What did you say?" He asked almost disbelieving.

Sumire looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"I said that maybe there are exceptions." She repeated.

Wait a minute... What could she have meant by that?

"What kind of exceptions?" He asked honestly curious about the answer.

Once again she fell silent thinking it over.

"Hmm... I guess if there are vampire's who don't like using humans as their victims or at least a few try every means necessary to make both races treated as equals then perhaps humanity itself would accept them." She explained.

Equals? Now that WOULD be something.

"Impossible..." Ren muttered.

"Did you say something Maaka-kun?" Sumire asked perking up.

He smirked as he lifted a forefinger finger up and jabbed her forehead harshly.

"Ow, ow! Maaka-kun stop it!" The poor girl cried in pain. After a few more seconds his smile faded and his lips began to form a thin line.

'What an imbecile.'

The very thought made him metally vomit.

There were ZERO chances of _THAT_ happening.

Who did this girl think she was...? Trying to be some sort of imaginative hero that brought world peace or something?

"Tch..." He sneered.

"That was pretty mean of you Maaka." She sniffled touching the single circular red mark embedded on her face.

He eyed her carefully as she sat before him without a single clue as to who or what he was. Completely unaware of the current danger she was in.

"Hey... So what are you trying to say?" He asked, no demanded for the answer, for his patience was at it's limit.

"Huh?" She asked dumbfounded.

Ren resisted the urge to sigh loudly and decided to clarify for her.

"Do you like vampires...or are you afriad of them?" He glowered.

She snapped out of her pain daze with an "ah" while he awaited her explanation.

"Hmm... Well I wouldn't say that I'm _afraid_ of them per say... So I guess I simply dislike them..." She replied looking down at her lap with a stern expression.

Her blunt answer shocked the silver haired man as his eyes widened. But now that he thought about it, just disliking them was weird.

Most people feared them.

Many versions of the stories that have been passed down hundreds and hundreds of generations revealed the Vampire's uncontrollable thirst for human blood. Also their inability to walk into direct sunlight.

But even though the terms were initially true, the humans once again found a way to retract their moment of intelligence with ludicrous assumptions.

Like the ridiculous folklore about how his kind were unable to touch or come in any contact with a Christian cross. Or how they could not swim in holy water.

The only other legend that was merely _partially_ true, was that a vampire couldn't go anywhere near the organic food...garlic.

But unlike the insufficient rumor, it was only because a vampire's sense of smell is higher and more amplified than that of a human's.

Basically, the smell was too strong for them to handle.

So just the mentioning of that repulsive man-made vegetable brought nightmares of past experiences.

'Stupid little sister.' He scowled.

That's right. Karin was a special case... So she was able to walk amongst mortals in the sun and eat the same food they consumed without any issues.

A trait both enviable and intensely detestable.

Still what still had Ren's mind reeling was that this girl was unafraid by his kind.

Disliking them was normal of course but being immune to fear...

It looked like he would have to change that.

A cunning smile emerged on the vampire's face.

The arm he that rested behind Sumire's head scooted down and landed softly onto her shoulders causing her to blush and jolt simultaneously.

"Sorry... I thought I'd get a little more conformable. Did I startle you..?" He whispered slyly.

She continued to stare down at her lap, seemingly unable to emit a response.

His grin only grew at the modesty she was eliciting; further feeding his fire.

"Are you scared... Sumire?"

Ren wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulder and pulled her body close to his torso so that now her head was resting against his upper arm and her back was pressed against his chest.

"M-maaka-kun?" She gasped.

"Something the matter?" He teased playfully tilting his head to the side.

"T-this is a little...embarrassing..." Her voice noticeably trailed off at the end.

'That's it. Your stress level is rising nicely.' His golden eyes submitted a serene look meant to send the violet haired girl a message of comfort to help calm her down.

He couldn't have her trying to run away before having his meal, now could he?

But scaring her after revealing his true self sounded right just about now.

After all, he had to teach this human a proper lesson for all her ignorance.

"So you dislike Vampire's huh?"

She looked up at him with a dazed expression.

"Yes... Is that so terrible? I mean, they're monsters who feed on people right?" She questioned with raised eyebrows.

"So you aren't afraid...?" He added pulling her a little closer.

"Ah? No, not really." She replied with pink cheeks at his sudden gesture.

'Hmm. Now's my chance to find out.'

"Do you think they exsist?"

"...What?"

He snuggled his nose into the towel covering the top of her head, inhaling it's sweet scent.

"Silly Sumire... I'm asking if you think vampires really exsist?" He clarified.

She shuddered at the sound of his change in tone.

Ren's voice gave off an intimidating yet seductive feel making the girl feel a little weak in the knees. And it didn't help when he grasped the hand that rested in her lap _so gently_.

She had to take a moment to regain her composure.

"I don't know..."

His eyes flashed for a moment.

From what his ears picked up, her heart rate was beating at a vast pace, but he was unsure if it was because she was lying, or if she was just nervous about being this close to him.

So as a safety test to see which of the two factors were true; he asked something a bit more risque...

And frankly his pride wanted to hear her say it.

"Are you afraid of me...?" He whispered breathlessly in her ear.

"... No..."

Her heartbeat remained the same.

'So she really isn't scared?'

Odd.

But now he just _had_ to change her view. He _wanted_ her to fear him.

To prove that she was just like every other human who cowered in terror at the mere sight of a vampire's _TRUE_ colors.

"And what if I said that I wanted to ravish you... Then would you be scared?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

The feeling of her warm skin against his excited him.

And when she didn't respond right away, Ren forcefully pushed her down onto the couch so that she laid on her back staring up at him with flushed cheeks and slightly gaping eyes.

"Ah?! W-wait Maaka-kun! I-I... I'm not...! I've never...! This is...! Um..." She stammered.

"You can't escape me now..." The silver haired man glowered huskily.

* * *

**Wow. Another chapter finished and ready to roll! I decided to just forget about the time limit I had set for this story.** **I'm just going to continue it whether it's popular or not.**

**Hopefully it will get more views as the plot thickens, since I've barely scratched the barrier of it and all. So it only makes sense that I just write more and see where it goes.**

**If people read it then that's great! If not well...obviously that will kind of suck haha, but oh well.**

**I just pray that you all will give this a chance for my sake(that probably won't help my situation heh). But I must say as a side note that I'm pretty satisfied with how this chapter came out, and how suspenseful it's becoming.**

**So please give it a chance to succeed my fellow readers. There has to be SOME Karin fans out there somewhere after all!**

**Happy readings! And see you later!**


End file.
